Meeting Grace
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Another Conzita fic, this time with Grace added in for fluffiness. Connie, Rita, and Zoe have been together for a while, and they're not sure how the youngest Beauchamp will react.


Meeting Grace

 **A/N**

 **Another Conzita fic, this time with Grace added in for fluffiness! I hope that you all enjoy! Also, this is my 80th fic! Woohoo!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"She'll be okay once she gets used to the idea! I promise, Connie. Now can you please calm down?" Zoe Hanna asked her boss.

Connie, Rita, and Zoe had been in a relationship for a while, and their six month anniversary had coincided with Grace's visit to the UK.

"Yeah, but the three of us together! She's going to freak out!" Connie snapped. The three of them were still in bed, Rita was still asleep. Connie hadn't had a good night's sleep, and Zoe had been awoken by her pacing around.

"Really?" Connie looked Zoe in the eye.

Zoe gave her a kiss. "I'm sure she will. Now, how about we try and get some sleep?"

"Okay" said Connie, snuggling into the other woman. Zoe placed a kiss on her forehead and the pair fell asleep.

They were woken again by the alarm going off. Zoe sleepily stretched out and switched it off.

"Rita... Come on, little pixie, time to get up.." Zoe encouraged the blonde.

"Mm... Whyyy..." Said Rita.

"We're meeting Grace, remember? Be quick otherwise you'll miss out on a shower with me and Connie" Zoe commented, knowing that it would wake Rita up in seconds.

Rita's eyes flew open. "Really?

"Yep" chuckled Zoe, and held out her hand. "Come on"

Later on, Connie and Rita dressed and went downstairs. Zoe spent a little bit more time in the shower, washing her hair. Rita and Connie had done so the night before. The consultant wished that she had done the same as she didn't want to make Connie late for Grace.

"I'm sorry that I was so long, my hair wouldn't go right" said Zoe, making her way into the kitchen a while later.

"Wow..." Was all Connie could get out.

"What's up?" Asked Zoe, confused.

"You!" Rita was capable of speech at last.

Zoe was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, red and white striped t shirt, and her white leather jacket.

"Oh, um thank you.' Zoe blushed at the compliment.

" It shows off your bum very well " Rita continued, earning herself a shove from Connie.

"I know it does." Zoe winked.

"Dr Hanna, your main mission today is to keep me calm, not to drive me crazy with desire!" Connie chipped in.

"I'll change then?" Asked the consultant, knowing the answer would be no.

"Er, it's okay, we haven't got time. You need to eat."

Zoe nodded and grabbed herself a bowl of cereal, which she ate quickly.

Connie drove them to the airport, Zoe riding shotgun and Rita in the back.

When they go to the airport, Connie instructed the other women to wait at the café, so not to overwhelm Grace.

The Clinical Lead had decided to explain the situation to Grace when they were on their way back to the café, instead of trying to explain it when they got back. Zoe and Rita would likely be in stitches whilst listening to the other woman trying to explain to her daughter that yes, she was in a relationship, well sort of, with two other women.

"I'm hungry" muttered Rita a while later, Connie and Grace hadn't returned yet.

"What for?" Zoe asked with a wicked grin.

"Food, at this moment in time." The blonde huffed.

"Okay, I'll go and get you something to eat." Zoe smiled.

Zoe purchased a muffin for Rita and chocolate for herself, and carefully carried it back to their table.

"Thank you" said the nurse when Zoe handed her the sweet treat.

The two ate in silence.

"D'you want a bit?" Zoe held the chocolate out to the other woman.

"No thank you" the blonde declined.

Zoe noticed that Rita was looking rather worried. "Reets, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous about what Grace will think of all this." The blonde admitted.

"If she's anything like Connie, she'll accept it, and probably ask a lot of questions, not without a hint of grumpiness." Zoe said.

Rita smiled. "I hope so."

"Zoe!" The consultant heard Grace's voice a few minutes later.

"Hello!" She smiled, standing up and laughing as Grace ran into her arms.

"How was your flight?" Zoe asked once Grace had let her go.

"It was okay. Hi Rita!" Smiled Grace.

"Hello, has your mum explained to you about us?" Rita decided to get straight to the point.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. I get three mums." Grace shrugged.

"Are you sure?' Rita was surprised.

" Yes!" Grace insisted. "Now can we go and get something to eat? I'm hungry!"

"Of course you can.," Said her Mum.

Later on, Grace was snuggled into Zoe, resting. Zoe was typing out some GP notes, Rita was on the other side of the consultant, pointing out any errors that she made.

Connie observed the scene, a smile on her face. She snapped a picture on her phone, she knew that she'd treasure it for years to come. Her little family.

"Connie! Come and join us" Zoe offered.

The Clinical Lead smiled. "Okay" she said, sitting next to Rita.

"I gather that you were rather nervous about all this?" Connie murmured into Rita's ear.

"Turns out that there was no need to be" replied Rita.

"I agree. I love the three of you very much."

"Connie Beauchamp, you soppy woman! Ditto though" said Rita.

"I love you all too!" Smiled Zoe.

"This is a right cheese fest!" Said Grace, causing the three women to burst out laughing.


End file.
